


Clockwork

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, Banter, Coffee Shops, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: After defeating the White Queen and returning the Neighbouring World to a semblance of stability, Kurumi and Hibiki take time time to explore their relationship further.
Relationships: Kurumi Tokisaki/Hibiki Higoromo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-shot story that I've been wanting to do for a while now. Rest assured, the saucy stuff will be coming in droves next chapter ;).

Kurumi couldn’t recall the last time she felt her heart thrum so erratically against her ribcage. In the throes of battle it quickened, but never flooded her with trepidation and anxiety. When facing certain death for any lesser being, her heart didn’t pick up the pace at all. So now, to have it _racing_ in her chest until the point she thought she might burst was incredibly disconcerting. She had her best poker face on, however, swallowing and centring herself with the calmest of exhales, doing little to quell her racing pulse.

She stood outside a small cafe in the vibrant streets of Tiphereth. It was picturesque, a cafe tucked by a street corner of a cobbled pathway. A collection of tables decorated the front of the store, Quasi-Spirits sitting in pairs, groups, or some alone. The hum of chatter filled Kurumi’s ears, but she ignored it all, not even finding it in her to eavesdrop on a conversation or two. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Gosh, it had been so long since she’d last worn her hair down like this. It reminded her of something, some time deep within her heart… Perhaps she’d worn it this way before entering this world?

She shook her head. That didn’t matter now. All that mattered was that her partner was due to arrive, and Kurumi was struggling to keep herself still. Her posture was perfect, still as a statue if not for her fiddling of her hand against her dark skirt.

The Worst Spirit, Nightmare, the Spirit in the world of Quasi-Spirits, brought to a nervous wreck by none other than a girl named Hibiki Higoromo.

It was laughable if it wasn’t the truth.

Wanting to busy her hands, Kurumi quickly checked her phone. Five past two, and she realised with a quirk of her eyebrow that Hibiki was _late_.

_Probably should’ve expected it._ She thought to herself with a scoff, finding a degree of comfort in the fact that Hibiki was still the ditz she usually was. Although, it was strange that she wasn’t exactly on time in order to meet Kurumi on what was still one of their first dates together. But, Kurumi didn’t have to dwell on the thought much longer.

“Kurumi!”

Kurumi’s heart stopped, and so did her breathing as the Spirit turned to greet the boisterous little ball of energy known as Hibiki Higoromo.

The Quasi Spirit strode up to her with the brightest smile on her face that she could muster. Bright, clear blue eyes, a gorgeous face framed by messy white hair… Kurumi felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of her. But, remembering manners and social cues drilled into her for years, she returned Hibiki’s smile and opened her arms to the other girl.

“Nice to see that you decided to come after all,” Kurumi teased, her smile growing as Hibiki’s transformed into a pout. Nonetheless, she enveloped herself into Kurumi’s arms and squeezed her into a warm embrace. Kurumi found a degree of familiarity in having Hibiki in her grasp like this, her delicate frame pressed to her own, the press of something _else_ to her own breasts…

“I got caught up,” Hibiki protested, although what would usually be an indignant squeak came out as more of a quiet, sincere apology. She broke away from the hug, and pressed a kiss to Kurumi’s cheek. Kurumi felt her stomach flutter at the sensation of soft lips to her cheek. She had felt them before, on her lips and on her throat, yet they never failed to make her squirm. Hibiki did a lot of things to her that other people weren’t able to manage.

“It’s fine,” Kurumi waved her dismissal to Hibiki, cutting her off as she opened her mouth to undoubtedly go into a rambling explanation as to why she was late. “I’m just pleased you’re here, Hibiki.”

Hibiki’s blush stood out against her pale skin, but she kept herself together enough to sidle up beside Kurumi, smiling as she interlocked their arms.

“Same! I’ve been looking forward to this for days,” she giggled, before giving Kurumi’s arm a little tug towards the entrance. “I’ve heard this place is really nice. You’re a classy girl, so I thought this would be the best place!”

Kurumi rolled her eyes fondly, letting Hibiki tug her inside and smiling at the waitress who stepped aside to allow the white haired girl to march her way inside.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Hibiki.”

“Of course! Anything for Kurumi! A-ah, uh, my _girlfriend_.”

The giddy little chuckle Hibiki made to herself was infectious, and Kurumi was grinning before she realised it. Allowing herself to be led to a table, she took in the sight of the cafe around her. It did indeed seem to be classy- the type of place Kurumi found herself comfortable in. Not too uptight, yet not a downright dive. The inviting wooden walls and floors, cozy scent of coffee and other delicacies, the echo of classical music playing over speakers… It was all very sweet. The walls towards the back were lined with bookshelves, and Kurumi smiled as Hibiki shifted the table forward for Kurumi, allowing her to slip into the booth with ease.

“Thank you.”

Hibiki winked, and sat down opposite her. “Age before beauty.”

Kurumi snorted, and for old times’ sake, summoned Zafkiel’s flintlock pistol onto the table beside her idle right hand, and tapped it knowingly.

Hibiki shut right up, but the little smirk threatening to break her attempted poker face was easy to see right through.

And so they ordered their food. Predictably, Hibiki ordered herself something sickeningly sweet: a tart of some sort topped with meringue. Kurumi opted for something less so, a simple croissant alongside a coffee. Conversation flowed easily between them, much more so than Kurumi had expected. Sometimes, people would freeze up with any expectation placed upon them, but Hibiki seemed surprisingly relaxed for someone often so flighty.

They talked about the past, their fight against the impossible, and some of the smaller things they had encountered along their journey. It was truly eye opening to be reflecting on such a rich set of experiences with Hibiki, thinking of the people they met, those they lost, and those that they fought with and against. Hibiki talked the most, but Kurumi was happy to let her ramble. It gave her time to eat as Hibiki seemingly effortlessly inhaled her tart whilst speaking. Her voice was relaxing to the Spirit though, and Kurumi found herself put at ease just listening to her.

If she were being honest though, Hibiki’s words became white noise at one point. It was immensely therapeutic and almost hypnotic to just watch her speak. The way she gestured with her hands to illustrate her point, her expressions and animated storytelling ways. Her messy hair managing to get even messier with particularly enthusiastic gesticulations, and the bright, vibrant twinkle in her eyes.

_Her movements make other things bounce, too…_ Kurumi thought to herself as she nodded to something Hibiki was saying, trying to hide her wandering gaze behind a sip of coffee. Hibiki’s dress gave her a wonderful view down into that soft cleavage, and the sight alone was enough to make her have to readjust in her seat.

Hibiki caught her gaze somewhere along the line though.

“Kurumi? H-hey, what are you looking at?”

Kurumi’s eyes snapped up.

“Nothing.”

Hibiki crossed her arms with a disbelieving stare, and the action only pushed up her chest, drawing Kurumi’s eyes back down again. “Knew it.”

“Is there something wrong with admiring the lovely view of my girlfriend?” Kurumi asked innocently, setting her cup back down.

Hibiki’s face heat up, reddening almost comically. “No! I mean, I don’t think so! It’s just… You look hungry, Kurumi-san.”

Kurumi opened up her most charming grin, a hint of wolfishness in her eyes. “Maybe I’m looking forward to what we get up to after this.”

As she spoke, she snuck her calf between Hibiki’s legs, and slid it up between them, just slightly.

Hibiki had been sipping on her iced coffee as this occurred, and promptly choked upon feeling those touches.

“Kurumi!”

The Spirit only laughed at Hibiki’s helpless squeal.

* * *

After Hibiki’s choking experience, the two of them finished up their food and decided it would be best to leave before Kurumi’s flirting ended up in any more near death experiences for the Quasi-Spirit.

The lights glittering in the river reflection, flickering against the water with each ripple and small wave. The water looked as dark as the night sky above them, like an ocean of dark blue ink. It really was a gorgeous sight.

What was more gorgeous, however, was, the girl next to her.

Hibiki had jumped up onto the railings guarding the pathway from the river, balancing surprisingly well on the thin space she had. Kurumi suspected she was supporting herself with their gift of flight, but it didn’t really matter. She held Hibiki’s hand as they walked, gazing up at the girl in white, a stark contrast against the dark background behind her. Her long flowing hair, and the broad, content smile on her face truly was a sight that made Kurumi want to smile as well. Damn her happiness and its infectious qualities!

“It’s pretty chilly tonight!” Hibiki remarked, glancing down at Kurumi as they walked. Kurumi nodded, feeling the cold cut through her despite her clothes. “I didn’t know Tiphereth would be like this.”

“Better than Gevurah, remember the heat from those volcanoes?”

Hibiki grimaced, and hopped down from her perch with surprising grace. She instantly sidled up and snuggled into Kurumi’s side, and Kurumi was more than happy to wrap an arm around the girl’s waist to tug her in close. “I do, it was awful! I’d take this over that heat any day.”

One of Hibiki’s hands came up to find purchase on Kurumi’s chest, gently balling her fist into the fabric of her dress. The action was reminiscent of the way a cat would lead for comfort, and Kurumi found it irresistibly cute.

“Thanks for today, Kurumi,” Hibiki murmured.

“You’re welcome. I’m starting to get into the rhythm of these dates.”

Hibiki chuckled. “It’s only the third! Like you’re the Third Spirit! Ooooh, I should’ve planned something more special for this!”

Kurumi waved Hibiki off with a little snort. “There’s no need to go to such lengths for little old me.”

“Nonsense! I feel bad now! I should’ve thought of that!”

“Aren’t you the one who told me not to get caught up in past mistakes and decisions?”

Hibiki’s rebuttal-turned-growl thanks to Kurumi’s clear reasoning made the Spirit smirk a smirk only she could achieve.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Did you expect anything else from me?”

Hibiki rolled her eyes, and quipped with a smirk to rival Kurumi’s own. “No, head swell.”

Kurumi laughed. Hibiki wasn’t really one to quip with her, as most of the time in the past they had resulted in minor physical punishment. But now, as Kurumi mellowed out in order to not bruise Hibiki too much, Hibiki was also coming out of her shell and pushing the boundaries more. It was honestly thrilling to watch.

However, Kurumi could tell that Hibiki hadn’t actually let go of the notion that she should have done more for their date.

So, Kurumi stopped them. The clicking of their shoes stopped, and Kurumi gently took Hibiki’s waist, turning her around to face her. Hibiki tipped her head inquisitively.

“You really don’t need to go out of your way like that for me, sweetheart,” Kurumi murmured, gazing into Hibiki’s eyes. The girl sighed in response.

“I know you don’t expect it. But you’re just so… I don’t know… Perfect? Classy? I don’t want to let you down…”

“Hibiki, don’t even think about that. I’m not demanding anything.”

Hibiki twisted her mouth. “I get that. But I always feel like… I don’t know… You’re just so flawless, and I make all of these mistakes, I just want to make sure you’re getting your needs met.”

Kurumi felt her heart tighten.

“Hibiki, you’re not an idiot. And I’m not flawless. I don’t expect everything to be perfect, especially given everything that’s happened. You’re very adept at what you do.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not,” Kurumi insisted, delicately cupping Hibiki’s chin to force her gaze from the ground, where it had strayed. “I fell in love with _you_ , Hibiki. Not what you can and can’t do, _you_ , in what you can achieve and what you falter with. I’m here to help you, aren’t I?”

Hibiki’s eyes were glistening as the Spirit spoke.

“I’m every bit as responsible in this relationship as you. Trust me, this is a non issue, Hibiki. I appreciate your generosity, but just spending time with you is plenty fun enough.”

Hibiki swallowed, turning her head away and pulling a face.

“…you even speak perfectly, too, like you’re straight out of a movie,” she huffed, before taking a shaky breath and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “Thank you, Kurumi… I’ll keep that in mind.”

Kurumi gently rubbed Hibiki’s back as she tamed the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, and allowed the Quasi-Spirit to exhale and lean against her.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Better happy tears than actual sad ones,” Hibiki pointed out, cracking a little smile, before wrapping her arms around Kurumi, and squeezing her.

Then, all of a sudden, the Quasi-Spirit lifted Kurumi up by her waist with a grunt, and swept her off her feet. Kurumi gasped, her hands flying to Hibiki’s shoulders for support, suppressing a very non-composed squeal. Hibiki managed to keep Kurumi up, only letting her slip down the tiniest bit to bring their lips together, and pull her into the briefest of kisses. It was clumsy, and Kurumi grunted as lips mashed together while she got her bearings, and it was over in mere seconds as the Quasi-Spirit had to let Kurumi down.

“That… was better in my head,” Hibiki confessed with a nervous giggle, scratching the back of her neck as Kurumi found her feet. “Did I hurt you?”

Kurumi brushed herself down, and shook her head. “Not at all. But I’d prefer not to let off on just a teaser.”

With that, Kurumi closed the gap between them. She cupped the back of her head with one hand, and watched as Hibiki instinctively fell into her rhythm, understanding the cue with ease. Of course, they’d kissed before, but Kurumi was always impressed by how easily Hibiki could fall into step with her whims. Hibiki closed her eyes, as did Kurumi, and the Spirit pressed their lips together without hesitation. She let Hibiki acclimatise into the kiss, and the moment she let out a quiet hum of approval, Kurumi felt the girl relax against her. 

_So soft._ Kurumi thought to herself as she wrapped one arm around Hibiki’s waist. She drew the Quasi-Spirit in close, and she smiled against her lips as she felt Hibiki press to her. Her free hand found itself combing through those long white locks, eliciting a pleased hum from the other girl. Kurumi dared to take the kiss further, brushing her tongue against those plump lips and feeling Hibiki melt into her whims, parting them and giving the Spirit unadulterated access to her tongue.

Their kiss grew heated, and Kurumi let out a shameless moan. As Hibiki’s hands found purchase on her back, the Spirit stepped back to lean against the railings. They clinked under the weight of two, but Kurumi didn’t mind. She could hear soft whimpers from Hibiki’s lips, and they drove her mad with both adoration and hunger. Against the cool night air, she felt a building heat form within her abdomen, and she couldn’t help but let her hands roam further. One found the curve of Hibiki’s rear, gliding over the curve, trying to slip under her skirt when…

Hibiki pulled back.

Kurumi hid her irritation, but it was washed away anyway as those big blue eyes affixed her gaze. Hibiki was only millimetres away, pressing her forehead to Kurumi’s, yet that tiny gap was too much for Kurumi.

“Not here,” Hibiki whispered against her lips, her gaze flicking down to Kurumi’s lips, before back to her eyes. Her breathing was coming in short, fast breaths, and Kurumi found it _incredibly_ arousing.

Truth be told, they hadn’t gone much farther beyond heavy petting and making out. With the issues of time, emotional barriers, the White Queen and general life occurrences, they had never found the chance. Kurumi, of course, had no hesitations by now, but she had an inkling that this would be Hibiki’s first time.

It would be terrible to squander it.

“Of course,” Kurumi murmured, using her manners against every fibre in her being to hold Hibiki’s waist instead, massaging small circles into her hips. “How about a hotel?”

Hibiki shifted her weight from foot to foot. Kurumi had grown to realise that this action was something Hibiki did when thinking deeply about something, so she waited patiently for a response. Her arms kept the Quasi-Spirit tight and secure, acting as a wind break from the chilly air.

“Yes,” she answered finally, a smile spreading across her face as her hands slid down from Kurumi’s shoulders, ghosting down along her sides and over her hips, before taking hold of her hands. “I know a good one… Shall we?”

“Definitely,” Kurumi responded, letting Hibiki’s warm, soft hands interlace their fingers. She fell silent, just watching as the Quasi-Spirit squeezed her hands, before gazing into her eyes once more.

“I’m attracted to you, not getting second thoughts,” the Quasi-Spirit whispered softly, rubbing circles into Kurumi’s palms with her thumbs, “I just want to be comfortable, since it’s my first time and all… The farthest I’ve gone was with Yue, and even then…”

Kurumi silenced her with a soft kiss to her lips.

“I understand. I’ll do everything in my power to make you comfortable, Hibiki.”

Those eyes glistened.

“You’re not annoyed having to wait a bit?”

Kurumi couldn’t help but snort.

“I may be… aroused, and really wanting you right now but I’m not quite that rude. Your first time should be memorable, and pleasant.”

_Damnit_. Kurumi paused mid sentence as Hibiki’s intent gaze kept locked onto her, hanging off her every word. _She’s so sweet._

“Thank you,” Hibiki whispered softly, reaching up to softly pinch Kurumi’s cheek. “It means a lot.”

“I know,” Kurumi murmured, tilting her head into Hibiki’s hand. “Let’s get going. I do intend to back up my looks from earlier.”

Hibiki shared her grin.

“Let’s.”


	2. Hours

Hibiki fell back against the wall with a gasp. Her back arched instinctively against Kurumi’s chest, and she mewled against those soft, fierce lips as Kurumi’s hand pressed her back to the wall. The Spirit had her pinned, but the vulnerability Hibiki felt wasn’t threatening… in fact, it was comforting, secure, and making her incredibly horny all at once.

They had barely been able to keep their hands to themselves as they procured a hotel room for the night, even with their earlier less-than-sexy kiss Hibiki had attempted. Hibiki was secretly pleased that she hadn’t fucked it all up for them.

_I shouldn’t have been worried_. The Quasi-Spirit thought blissfully to herself as Kurumi’s tongue brushed over her lips. She obediently parted her own with a mewl, and practically whimpered with need as she felt Kurumi’s tongue enter her mouth, deepening the make-out that was driving her mad. Her hands scrambled along Kurumi’s body, grabbing and tugging whatever she could. Her backless dress allowed her to sink her nails into the Spirit’s skin, and the hiss of pain Kurumi let out into her mouth was surprisingly attractive to her.

Hibiki felt a hand cup her breast, Kurumi having freed it from its fabric confines. Kneading the supple flesh firmly, she broke away from their lip lock and instead began to trail kisses down along Hibiki’s throat. Her lips ghosted over already existing love bites, and Hibiki melted, feeling heat pool deep in her abdomen as those lips latched to her neck and Kurumi _sucked_ , seeming intent on marking her with angry red blotches.

“Yesss…” Hibiki managed out between grit teeth, tilting her head back to give the Spirit better access to her throat. Kurumi’s chuckle against her skin made her weak in the knees, and Hibiki _felt_ a pool of arousal leak from her pussy. It was embarrassing in all the best damn ways. Her body was on fire, craving more of Kurumi’s touch, and the Spirit effortlessly realised her neediness. Pulling away from her neck, Kurumi gave her breast a firm squeeze beforeleaning down. She took the dollop of firm flesh within her mouth, sealing her lips around Hibiki’s hard nipple and laving her tongue over the stiff peak. Hibiki moaned throatily, and allowed her head to fall back against the hotel room wall. She sank down slightly, absently lacing her fingers into Kurumi’s dark hair and pulling her against her chest whilst puffing her breasts out at the same time.

“More, please…” Hibiki begged breathlessly as she lightly tugged on Kurumi’s hair, letting it tangle between her fingers as she drew her into her breast. Her tongue was maddeningly deft and skilful, able to work around her nipple and areola with targeted touches, before broadening in order to leave no nerve ending untouched. Hibiki’s breasts were sensitive, and Kurumi had grown incredibly accustomed to exactly what made the Quasi-Spirit tick. Hibiki bit her lip as one hand flew up aimlessly, hitting her knuckles against the wall by accident. “S-So good, Kurumi…”

Kurumi’s low, husky laugh against her breath made her heart skip multiple beats, and Hibiki cursed her gayness for the nth time that night. Kurumi had such an effect on her!

“You’ll love what comes next…” The Spirit mumbled between licks, groaning as she gently took the stiff bud of her nipple between her teeth and pulled. Hibiki gasped and whined, her hips bucking instinctively as she was made aware of a _throbbing_ need between her legs. Her clit practically twitched in response to a particular flick of the Spirit’s tongue, and before long, her own movements became far more aggressive. She held Kurumi’s hair by the roots, giving her head a little push as she began to pant.

Finally, the Spirit pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her tongue to the Quasi-Spirit’s nipple. With incredible ease, she gripped Hibiki’s ass and lifted her. The Quasi-Spirit squealed in surprise (and arousal) at how effortlessly she was picked up.

“I can do more than please your breasts with my tongue,” the Spirit whispered as she strode over to the bed, and deposited Hibiki atop of the plush, silken sheets. The Spirit crawled over her, and Hibiki gulped at the sight of the hunger in those mismatched eyes. Kurumi bore down on her like a predator over prey, hungrily taking her in. Seemingly annoyed, she did away with Hibiki’s clothes, managing to work her dress off with ease as she cast it aside and to the floor.

Hibiki could feel the damp patch between her legs, having soaked entirely through her panties thanks to Kurumi’s ministrations. It was uncomfortable, but the heat of Kurumi’s body against her own was enough to distract her. The Spirit took to her breast once more, the other this time, whilst her hand cupped and kneaded the one she had been attending to earlier. Topless, the Quasi-Spirit felt awfully exposed, and she shivered as a hand snaked down towards her panties, tracing down her abdomen as the Spirit’s busied her mouth.

They had fooled around of course, but they hadn’t really gone… _this_ far yet.

“Wait,” Hibiki gasped out, against quite literally every nerve and desire in her body. Instantly, the Spirit stopped, and those eyes met Hibiki’s questioningly.

“Could…” Hibiki started off, her breath hitching as Kurumi properly straddled her hips, pinning her to the bed under her weight. “Could you take your clothes off too? I want to see you.”

Hibiki wasn’t lying, of course. She _did_ want to see that killer body Kurumi had, not hidden underneath clothes. But she’d be lying if she felt completely confident in being naked whilst her bombshell of a girlfriend was practically fully clothed.

Thankfully, Kurumi seemed to understand. A lecherous grin split her face, and the Spirit slipped out of her dress with sinuous grace. The movement alone captivated Hibiki, and she fixated on the way the fine fabric slipped away to reveal milky white skin, smooth, soft, and _oh so_ inviting to touch. Hibiki’s hands, previously balled up and clutching the sheets to try and abate her nervousness, now itched to reach out and touch, seize, _knead_.

“Of course, Hibiki,” The Spirit breathed, reaching back and making a show of unclasping her bra. Those eyes never left Hibiki’s face, even as her bra loosened and those heavy breasts were freed from their tight prison. Hibiki swallowed, and Kurumi trailed her hands down her own sides, drawing Hibiki’s attention lower and lower until those slender fingers hooked underneath the waistband of her panties, and _pulled_.

_This is it… I’m going to die here…_

Hibiki thought, her breath catching in her throat as the Spirit slid her panties down, and with some effort, off onto the floor.

“Wow…” Was all Hibiki trusted herself to say, swallowing as Kurumi’s half lidded eyes seemed to convey just as much desire as Hibiki was feeling.

“I take it you like the sight?” Kurumi cooed down at her, shifting to just _lightly_ press the bare, soft skin of her sex down against Hibiki’s thigh.

_So warm… So fucking moist…_ Hibiki forgot how to breathe as that silky heat pressed against her thigh, and the Spirit gave her hips the tiniest of rocks, drawing a moan from herself, and one from Hibiki as she felt her arousal dribble out and onto her leg.

“Y-yes…” Hibiki whispered, managing to suck in a breath. Instinctively, the Quasi-Spirit tried to sit up to sate the urge to touch and kiss, but was stopped by a firm hand. Kurumi pressed her back down into the bed, her hand on her sternum, and clicked her tongue at the Quasi-Spirit.

_What…_

“There’ll be time for that, Hibiki,” Kurumi began, her voice a sensual purr that only Kurumi could do so well. Seemingly intent on shattering Hibiki’s willpower to pieces and stomping on it, the Spirit delicately took her hand, and brought it down and between her legs. Hibiki sucked in her breath as Kurumi’s fingers guided her own to brush against hot, moist flesh. She swallowed, feeling rationality melt away as she instinctively worked her ended and middle finger over Kurumi’s labia, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as the Spirit gifted her with a hum of approval.

Then, she promptly pushed her hand away, and pinned it down by Hibiki’s side.

“I want to focus on you now, though.”

Kurumi moved down along Hibiki’s body, and with a building heat between her legs, Hibiki began to piece together _exactly_ what Kurumi was intending to do.

“How do you want it?” She asked the quivering Quasi-Spirit as she pressed featherlight kisses down over her abdomen, until she reached her panties, and began to peel them off. Hibiki swallowed.

“I can take anything…”

Kurumi rolled her eyes. “I’m sure. But this is your first time, isn’t it? I want it to be enjoyable for you.”

“It’ll be enjoyable with you no matter what, because it’s with you.”

Kurumi snorted softly, and gently pet Hibiki’s legs to get her to lift them. She obeyed, and the Spirit worked her panties down off of her feet and let them fall off the bed.

She then nestled between Hibiki’s legs, and gently hooked them over her shoulders. Gazing up at the Quasi-Spirit, Kurumi pressed an amorous kiss to her inner thigh, before speaking against it.

“I’ll be gentle.”

“Y-you don’t have to be… I kind of enjoy it when you’re…” _God, I can’t believe I’m about to say this…_ Hibiki swallowed, feeling her stomach flip in anxiety. “…rougher with me.”

Kurumi’s eyebrow quirked. “For a first time, that isn’t advisable.”

“Can we just try?”

“Of course, we have time,” that smirk was back, and Kurumi nodded down at Hibiki. “Now lay back and relax, you’re as tense as a coiled spring.”

Kurumi wasn’t wrong. Hibiki’s muscles were bunched, and her entire body was stiff. She took a deep breath. She wanted this, of course, the throbbing heat between her legs, deep inside of her core and her abdomen told her that much. But… there was a nagging anxiety too, which confused her. She had no hesitations about doing this, with Kurumi no less… But still…

Kurumi, as always, picked up on it.

“Tell me to stop, and I will. Tell me to change it up, and I will. Direct me,” she whispered, and Hibiki let out her breath and gave her the faintest nod.

“Okay.”

“Good girl.”

_Hnng…_ Hibiki thought to herself, feeling her inner walls flutter at those two simple words spoken in such a silken, sensual tone. Kurumi smiled knowingly up at her, before letting her eyes shut as she returned to pressing soft kisses against the sensitive skin of Hibiki’s inner thigh. Hibiki forced herself to lay back and relax, tipping her head back into the pillow and trying to ease the tension in her body. However, it was proving difficult, especially with her most intimate part bared and exposed to someone else. To say she wasn’t self conscious would have been a lie.

Those thoughts dissipated, though, the moment Kurumi’s fingers ghosted over her folds.

Hibiki twitched, her breath catching as Kurumi gently bit down on her inner thigh, and her the pads of her fingers slid over her clitoris. Touch felt like lightning coursing through her body, and Hibiki groaned as she writhed atop the sheets. She kept her legs obediently spread, whining as Kurumi’s fingers ghosted over her her embarrassingly wet folds. Her arousal dribbled out onto the bed, and she felt Kurumi’s breath against her thigh as she chuckled.

“You’re so needy,” she teased softly, pulling away from her thigh. She gently traced over hibiki’s clitoral hood with her thumb as her ring and middle finger teasingly flicked over her entrance. Each featherlight touch made Hibiki writhe, craving more and more of that addictive touch. She found herself squeezing her thighs around Kurumi’s shoulders, drawing her in closer as she desperately bucked her hips, chasing those elusive, light touches, wanting to feel those fingers _inside_ her.

Yet Kurumi was content with teasing her. Hibiki let out a pathetic whine as she felt her inner walls flutter, more of her arousal dribbling out and running between her folds. Kurumi merely smirked, and just _lightly_ pressed two fingers to her entrance, and spread her pussy lips apart. Hibiki bit her lip, the exposure making her flush, and she hid her eyes behind her hand as she lay back.

“What do you want?” Kurumi’s voice was kind, yet all sorts of naughty.

“T-touch me, please… Properly…”

“Where?"

Hibiki whined, squirming. “I-Inside…”

“Inside _where_?” Kurumi pressed, and Hibiki grit her teeth in frustration.

“Put your fingers inside me!” She babbled out, and Kurumi’s two fingers just _slightly_ breached her entrance, making Hibiki suck in her breath.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes!”

Kurumi obliged.

Those two fingers pressed against her entrance, before slipping inside her with a very arousing _squelch_.

Hibiki’s lips parted as she felt the very foreign sensation of being _filled._ She hadn’t fingered herself before, even when masturbating- it just wasn’t something that really crossed her mind. This, however, felt _good_ , yet not as good as the touches on her clit. She gasped out, and forced herself to look up at Kurumi, who was watching her carefully.

“Can you take it?”

That sounded like a challenge.

“Of course!” Hibiki replied indignantly, and a little breathlessly.

Kurumi nodded, before she did _something_ with those wonderful fingers of hers, and Hibiki felt that pleasure and fullness quickly turn to pain as the Spirit gave an enthusiastic thrust of those fingers into her.

“Ouch!” Hibiki yelped, flinching as she gripped the sheets. Instantly, Kurumi grimaced, and quickly withdrew those fingers.

“Are you alright?” She asked, quickly reaching forward to pull Hibiki into her arms, and the Quasi-Spirit took a breath as the stinging pain slowly dissipated. Hibiki swallowed, and nodded.

“Y-yeah… Just, didn’t expect that…”

Kurumi gently rubbed her back, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Told you so.”

Hibiki sighed, and slumped against the Spirit. “I should’ve listened…”

“Mistakes happen, but yes, you should have…” Kurumi chastised her softly, reaching up with her clean hand to smooth Hibiki’s sweaty hair back. “How about I eat you out instead, sweetheart?”

Just like that, any of her horniness that vanished at that little mistake instantly flooded back at the thought of Kurumi’s tongue on her… _pussy._ She nodded quickly.

“Thought so,” Kurumi chuckled, before giving her head a soft pat and releasing her. Hibiki took a breath and lay back down against the bed, spreading her legs once more. “Is the pain gone?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Hibiki whispered, taking a breath as Kurumi repositioned herself down between her legs, and glanced down at her.

“You’re not bleeding, which is good. I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” she murmured softly, and Hibiki felt butterflies in her stomach. Curse Kurumi for being so sexy and caring at the same time! How the hell can she even manage it?

Kurumi then pressed her lips to Hibiki’s labia, and Hibiki let out a very embarrassing, drawn out purr as she let her head sink back down into the pillow. Her lips then parted, and that warm, soft tongue darted out to slide over her clitoris, and Hibiki lost all her sensibilities.

“Kurumi!” She gasped, her hand flying down to grasp the Spirit’s hair for support. Kurumi let out a soft sound of approval against her labia, and Hibiki squirmed as she used the flat of her tongue to work over her clitoris. Hibiki squeezed her eyes shut until she saw stars, her breathing and pulse quickening as she tightened her grip on the Spirit’s hair. In response to the pull, Kurumi saw it fit to kill Hibiki more as she began to work her tongue over both her entrance and her clit, licking the complete way up and down with surprisingly skilful movements.

“Just like that!” Hibiki begged breathlessly, feeling a growing heat in her core intensify with each lick. She began to writhe and squirm seemingly nonstop, panting and tugging on Kurumi’s hair harder than she intended. Yet Kurumi didn’t stop, listening out for what movement drew the best sound from Hibiki, what made her hips buck into her touches, what made her breath catch in her throat. Hibiki was shamelessly grinding against her face before long, gulping in deep breaths of hair as she rocked her hips against Kurumi’s face. Her arousal dribbled out more now, her inner walls clenching as a pressure built and built…

The Quasi-Spirit was brought to an incredible orgasm mere moments later, crying out loudly enough that anybody in the rooms over would hear her. Her entire body tightened as her toes curled, and she locked her legs around Kurumi’s head as her inner walls clenched, and her muscles clenched and convulsed in rolls of ecstasy washing over her body, wave after wave. Kurumi seemed intent on coaxing her climax out of her, slowing down and giving her oversensitive clit a few more longing licks, before stilling between Hibiki’s legs and letting her ride out her climax.

Hibiki groaned as she slowly came off of such a high, gently loosening her legs around Kurumi’s head and gritting her teeth as she took in gulps of air.

“F-fuck…” She whimpered, twitching and squirming as Kurumi untangled herself from her legs and lay down beside her, undoubtedly gazing at her body. Hibiki cracked open an eye as Kurumi reached up to comb aside some hair sticking to the Quasi-Spirits sweat-slicked forehead, and Hibiki blushed a darker shade of red at the sight of Kurumi’s shiny chin, slick with her arousal.

“I take it you liked that?” She murmured thoughtfully, calmingly combing through Hibiki’s hair and letting the Quasi-Spirit nuzzle instinctively into her hand as she tried to control her breathing.

“So much… I loved that…”

Kurumi smiled. “And I love you, darling.”

As Hibiki tried to remember to speak, content enough resting in Kurumi’s presence, the Quasi-Spirit managed to control her breathing enough to talk. She glanced up at her, into those entrancing mismatched eyes that bore into her own with a surprising degree of fondness she never would have thought she would see directed at _her_ before they got together.

“I want to return the favour.”

“I’ll be more than happy to accept,” Kurumi whispered back, letting her two slick fingers come to rest on Hibiki’s lower lip. She gently pressed down on it, and Hibiki instantly, instinctively parted her lips. She felt Kurumi’s fingers slip in, and she gave her fingers a few experimental licks. Tasting herself was something incredibly intimate, and she was blushing a deep red. She took Kurumi’s fingers in her mouth, exhaling as she began to suck her arousal from them, watching as Kurumi gazed into her eyes, smiling.

Soon enough, the Spirit seemingly had enough, and withdrew her fingers to replace them with her lips instead. She lay back, and pulled Hibiki atop her, pulling her into a hungry kiss that tasted like sex.

Hibiki melted into it, and, emboldened by a moment of passion, gently bit down on Kurumi’s lower lip, and pulled. The Spirit growled against her lips and obediently parted her own, allowing Hibiki to dominate it in a way she hadn’t expected. She lay back as Hibiki kissed her, and the Quasi-Spirit allowed herself to explore that gorgeous body. Her hands ran up and down her sides, groping and squeezing whatever she saw fit. 

Judging by the sounds Kurumi was making, she appeared to like it.

Hibiki broke the kiss to let them both breathe, exhaling as she reached down to take hold of Kurumi’s ass, and gave it a firm squeeze. She licked her lips and ducked her head down in order to busy herself. As she kneaded those asscheeks, she ran her tongue between her breasts, tracing her sternum before switching to soft kisses and nibbles, down lower and lower. She felt a hand take her head, and fingers slide over her scalp to brush the hair from her face.

“That’s it, Hibiki…” Kurumi cooed softly, spreading her legs for the Quasi-Spirit as she worked lower.

The prior anxiety that had been filling Hibiki had dissipated by now. She let herself run on pure instinct, listening out for what Kurumi liked best and focusing on those areas and those techniques. It was truly magical, their chemistry.

But, as she passed her tongue over Kurumi’s clit and readied herself to bury her head in pussy, Kurumi gently tugged her hair and pulled her away.

“Did I do something wrong?” Hibiki asked instantly, quickly meeting Kurumi’s eyes. To her surprise, she didn’t look mad or sore, nor anything that would explain why she made her stop.

“Not at all,” the Spirit cooed, licking her lips as she glanced down at Hibiki’s hand, resting against her thigh. “I just want your fingers inside of me, and your mouth on mine.”

Hibiki blinked. “Really? Are you sure? You ate me out so well, I want to return the favour-“

“And I want to cum moaning out your name against your lips,” Kurumi interrupted her, winking as she beckoned Hibiki up and releasing her hair.

Hibiki’s heart rate picked up again at those simple words, and she took a quick glance down between Kurumi’s legs. She was positively _soaked_ , arousal glistening on her labia and around her tight entrance. Wetting her lips, Hibiki slid up along Kurumi’s body, pressing down against her just enough to keep her pinned. Propping herself up with one elbow as she slipped her hand down between Kurumi’s legs, Hibiki took a breath before ghosting her lips over Kurumi’s. She worked her fingers over Kurumi’s clitoris, shivering at the feel of the stiff bud twitching against her ministrations. She licked her lips, and Kurumi’s by extension, before closing the small gap between their lips.

Kurumi’s hand found her hair again, and the other rested comfortably against her hip, rubbing slow circles into it. The Spirit groaned against her lips, and eagerly bucked her hips as if to ask for more than just light, teasing touches. Hibiki was happy to oblige, and she slid her fingers down between warm valleys of oh so soft skin, moist with arousal that Hibiki was proud to say was her doing. The Spirit purred against her lips, allowing Hibiki to tilt her head and engage deeper into their make-out, moaning freely herself as she found Kurumi’s entrance by feel. She gently traced over her labia, until the Spirit dug her nails into her hip and bucked hers forcibly.

The implication was clear.

Wincing softly at the pain, and hearing Kurumi let out a chuckle that devolved into a sensual growl, Hibiki slipped one finger inside of her, quickly followed by another.

_Fuck_ …

She mewled into their kiss, taking the tiniest of breaks to breathe before re-engaging once more. God, the sensation surrounding her fingers felt unlike anything else she had experienced before. Silken heat wrapped tightly around her fingers, fluttering with each minute movement. She curled her fingers, and Kurumi writhed beneath her, making a myriad of sounds against her lips as their kiss grew sloppier, more frantic and heated. The Spirit began to roll her hips into Hibiki’s quickly building rhythm of slow touches and rubs against her soft inner walls. A particular curl of her fingers upwards would make the Spirit’s back arch and elicit the most arousing sound Hibiki had ever heard against her lips, and so she sought to replicate it.

Before long, the two of them had become a tangled, sweaty, panting mess. Kurumi’s pussy was freely _sopping_ wet with her arousal, soaking through the sheets and thoroughly soaking the Quasi-Spirit’s fingers. Her flutters of muscle in those walls were more frequent now, those walls tightening against her fingers as the Spirit shuddered deeply, and gasped into the kiss. Her body was freely writhing and rocking against Hibiki’s, rutting down against her fingers almost desperately.

Then, Kurumi stayed true to her word.

“Hibiki-!”

That gasp against Hibiki’s lips signified her climax, and fuck, was it _strong_. Hibiki could feel it tear through her, feeling those walls clamping hard around her fingers as her arousal pooled. The Spirit groaned and pulled back from the kiss to toss her head back, panting and gasping as she rode her climax, squirming under each wave of euphoria. Hibiki watched in rapture, licking her lips to catch the taste of Kurumi on them, and keeping her fingers buried deep as she watched the erotic sight. ****

Kurumi came down from her climax shortly afterwards, and wordlessly beckoned Hibiki up, lifting her hips. Hibiki withdrew her fingers, and took a moment to lick Kurumi’s arousal from them, before leaning down and resting against the Spirit, gazing up at her in wordless admiration. God, she looked beautiful after sex. She looked beautiful _all_ the time, but now, with sweaty hair clinging to her face, the quick rise and fall of her breasts, and the hazy, almost dazed look in her usual piercing eyes. Hibiki felt a flicker of pride in her chest that _she_ was the one to do this to her.

“Are you sure that was your first time?” Kurumi asked her once she managed to figure out how to form words again.

“Was it really that good?!”

“It wasn’t half bad,” she teased, and Hibiki pouted as she gave the Spirit’s tummy a poke.

“Meanie.”

“You love me.”

“I do,” Hibiki sighed, breathing deeply as she lay down and rested against the crook of Kurumi’s neck, keeping her face there and idly tangling their legs. The Spirit reached down, and lifted the blankets over them both, wrapping an arm around the Quasi-Spirit. “You can be mean and I’ll forgive you.”

Kurumi laughed at that, fondly cupping Hibiki to her throat. “That sounds a bit abusive.”

“You’d never abuse me. Well, not counting all the times you threatened to shoot me…”

“I apologise for that. If you haven’t noticed… I’m not quite the best at expressing my emotions when I’m filled with a million other worries. Still no excuse, though.”

Hibiki smiled at that, and gave Kurumi’s waist a soft squeeze.

“It’s fine so long as you don’t do it all the time.”

“May I still pinch your cheeks?”

“E-eh? Why?!”

“They’re so cute, and squishy,” Kurumi purred, reaching between them to prove the point by squeezing Hibiki’s cheek. The Quasi-Spirit countered by hiding her face in the mattress, pouting. 

“Never.”

Kurumi sighed at that, and shifted against Hibiki. “I’m quite exhausted after that.”

“Do you want to sleep?” Hibiki asked, glancing up at Kurumi.

“If you’re fine with that. I assure you, we can continue after we rest. Ah, that reminds me… good first time?”

Hibiki met Kurumi’s gaze, and her knitted brow told her that Kurumi was genuinely curious, not just teasing her. So, to match her sincerity, Hibiki spoke her heart.

“Very much. You made it very enjoyable, Kurumi-san.”

Kurumi grinned at that, leaning in to softly kiss her forehead. “That makes me happy.”

A moment of silence passed between them, before Hibiki sighed and snuggled into Kurumi’s bosom. “We can do more of it after we sleep… I’m pretty tired too… But keen for more!”

“As am I,” Kurumi cooed softly, reaching over to switch off the lamp on the bedside, leaving the only source of light as the flickering fireplace across the room. “Sleep well, Hibiki. I love you.”

Hibiki smiled. _Hearing that will never get old._

“Goodnight, Kurumi. I love you too.”

Hibiki shut her eyes, and let those arms she had come to feel so secure in soothe her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my shameless smut for my absolute favourite idiots.


End file.
